Halloween with the Elgang
by Chocolate03
Summary: It's almost Halloween and the Elgang is doing a special quest. How will it end and what is the special quest?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Sorry that I didn't update for so long, but here is a new story! Anyway this is just the first part, the second will come tomorrow. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm sorry if it's too short.**

 **Add: Your storys are always to short you know?**

 **Me: I know, but I'm not good at writing long story's. Anyways let the story start!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

* * *

It was a beautiful and quiet morning at the El mansion.

 _ **Boom!**_

We thought.

"Grape Head!"

"Cherry Idiot!"

"Stupid Magician!"

"Brainless Knight!"

 **"STOP IT, YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS!"** An angry Rena shouted. Elsword and Aisha went instead red as soon as Rena said the word 'Lovebirds'. "Why are you fighting this time?!" she asked.

" **He/She started it!"** they shouted while pointing at each other. "No! He/She did!" " You started it!" "It was your fault!" They continued in unison.

The two stopped when they saw a dark and creepy aura coming out from Rena.

 _ **"You two... when you have lover's quarrel then please don't disturb the people around you and solve your problems quietly..."**_ Rena said with a cold and scary smile.

The two quickly bowed their head and apologizes. Rena's smile went to the usual warm smile again.

"Oh I almost forgot! Guys, get the others, we have a new mission," Rena added. The two nooded in respond.

 _ **5 minutes later in the lobby...**_

"Is everyone here?" Elsword asked while looking around. "Where is Add?"

"He is still asleep," Ara answered.

"Can you wake him up?" Chung asked.

"Better not..." she respond. "Why?"

"Because, it's rare for him to sleep without having a nightmare," Ara said in respond.

"How do you kno-" "That doesn't matter. Just let him sleep, okay?" Ara interrupted Rena with a slight pink colour on her face.

"Anyway, why are we here?" asked Chung.

"Here look at this." Everyone looked at the poster, that Rena holded up.

"You all know that it is almost Halloween, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Cobo wants to make a haunted house and they asked us to design some of their rooms. And our reward will be 900,000,000 ED." Everyone except Rena spitted coffee when they heard the mount of money.

"You're lying, right!?" Elsword shouted. "No, I'm serious," Rena answered with a warm smile.

"Anyway let's go," They nodded and followed except a red haired swordsman.

"Hey brat, aren't you coming?" The purple haired magician asked. He had evil smile on his face.

"I will leave a message for Add." She sweatdropped.

"Okay, but hurry otherwise we will leave you behind." She later left.

 **At the mansion...**

They arrived at a huge, old mansion. "Wow! This is huge!" Chung had sparkles in his eyes. "We're allowed to design 4 rooms." Rena explained. "Here's the map."

"We can work in two, so two people can design one room." Eve added with her emotionless face.

"Okay, here the pairs: Elesis and Ara you're in room 2, Elsword with Aisha your room number is 5, Raven and Chung room 7, Eve you're with me in room 4." They nodded and went to their rooms and started to design their rooms.

 **1 hour later...**

While everyone was doing their activities, all of the sudden, there was a loud sound. It came from the entrance. A white haired man entered the mansion. "ELBRAT! WHERE ARE YOU!" He shouted angry.

* * *

 **And what do you guys think? I know it's boring in the moment but don't worry the next will be better (I hope)**

 **Hmm... what do you think our dear Elsword had done and who was the person?**

 **Anyway Bye Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's strange but don't ask...**

 **I updated this because it is a gift to a dear guest who took his time just to correct my mistakes...**

 **So here it is.**

* * *

"HEY ELBRAT! WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted the white haired man with an angry voice. When our dear Elgang heard the voice they ran downstairs to the place, where the voice came. When they arrived, they noticed it was a wet Add.

"Add! What happened to you?" asked Ara worriedly.

"What happened you ask? Why don't you ask our dear Elbrat?" He answered annoyed. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Hehehe..."he smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, take this towel otherwise you will get a cold," Ara gave him a towel. "What did he even do?"

"When I opend the door of my room, a bucket of cold water with ice fell on my head," he answered in annoyence.

"Okay? We will clear that later. Anyways, Add wanna join us?" Asked Rena.

"What is the quest anyway?" "We need to design 4 rooms as scary as possible," Chung explained.

"Scary... good count me in," he answered and smirked.

"Okay, then you're with Elesis and Ara," He nodded and everyone went back to their activites.

 **1 hour later...**

Everyone was in the lounge.

"Okay, let's check the rooms out," Elsword said. They went to the first room. It was Raven's and Chung's room.

When they entered the room they couldn't believe what they saw. There were lots of pictures and things of Ran and unicorns.

Some of them couldn't hold their laugher any more.

"Uhm... Chung, what about unicorns is scary!?" asked Add shocked.

"Huh!? The unicorns weren't from me! They are from Raven!" He respond.

"Oh. Wait. WHAT!? Raven you're scared of unicorns!?" Elesis asked.

Elsword burst out of laugher.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Our poor Raven hid his red face with his hands.

Then someone patted his shoulder. He looked to his right side.

"R-Raven pfft it's pffft okay," an elf said to him while trying to hold her laughter back.

Add raised his hand.

"I think, I can do something," he said.

"And what?" Aisha asked.

He smirked,"Just stay back."

They stepped aside. Everyone was terrified of that what they saw. There were flying unicorn heads. Some strange sounds. And some red water was flying around.

"And finish," he said. The room looked more scarier than before (I'm not very good at describing things or people, do please don't be mad at me ToT). In the middle of the room was a dark horse without a head and a creepy human with a pumpkin on his head was ridding it. The wall was of scratched pictures. On the floor were some heads of Ran

"Hey Elbrat, go near to it," Add told Elsword. He slowly went near to it but nothing happened until there was a 1 metre distance, suddenly the head flew of and landed on Elswords hands.

Spieders and insects were coming from the eyes while Elsword looked down. Instantly he threw the head away while being disgusted by it.

There was something blood like coming from the body.

Then some legs were coming out of the pumpkin and it ran back to his body.

"And what do you think?" Add asked like it's nothing special.

"Wow... just wow... how did you do that?" asked Aisha.

"It's a secret," he answered.

"Anyway, let's go to the next room," Eve said while drinking her tea. They went to the next room. It was Elswords and Aishas room. They entered the room, but it was a total mess.

"Uhm... what were you guys doing?" asked Ara and sweatdropped.

"You better don't ask..." They respond nervously.

"Add, can you do something about that," asked Ara the albino.

"Hm... okay, leave it to me," he prepared his dynamo and started.

After 10 minutes he had finished.

"And what did you do this time?" asked Ara.

"Just watch," He respond and pressed a button

There were all kind of scary things running through the room. You can hear screams and the sinister laugh. Blood was everywhere.

It stopped.

"It isn't that bad, but the last was better," Eve commented.

The rest day wasn't that interessing. Just fixing and improving some things.

 **20 o'clock...**

"That was hard...," Elsword sighed in relief once everything was over ," but tomorrow we will finally get our reward."

And the day ended.

 **The next day...**

Halloween went very well. The El search gang got their reward and celebrated Halloween with big satisfysed smiles on their faces.


End file.
